This invention relates to accessories for sailing vessels, and more particularly, to a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels, which will be an accessory for a wheeled carrier.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels, which will be a unique and improved combination in that it may be readily and easily attached and detached from a sailing vessel, and the combination will include a mounting post pin, that will fasten a prior patented wheeled carrier to the sailing vessel, by inserting a mounting mast-carrier pin through aligned bores of the bracket assembly of the sailing vessel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels, which will be of such structure, that it will be adapted to fit the various sizes of masts and booms, and it will easily attach to the commercially available sailboats, such as the "Sunfish", "Sailfish", "Phantom", "Laser" and similar vessels.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels, which will have one component easily and simply attached to a sailing vessel rudder assembly, without the provision of additional components or modifications of the sailing vessel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mast and boom carrier combination, for sailing vessels, which will have a longer pin for the bow component, so as to elevate it in height, in order that the mast and boom will clear the towing vehicle, should a trailer be used.
Other objects are to provide a mast and boom carrier combination for sailing vessels, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.
These, and other objects, will be readily evident, upon a study of the following specification and the accompanying drawing.